I'm Fkin' You
by YamanaIno
Summary: Naquela noite, a unica coisa que deveria ser lembrada eram os suspiros, os olhares e os beijos. De resto, tudo não passava de mais uma noitada na vida de dois Ninfomaníacos. GaaIno


Nunca se adaptou ao estilo comum de se submeter a homens.

Sempre via o sexo como algo leviano, normal, para não se dizer corriqueiro. Já não se recordava de em quantas camas diferentes havia estado, e sinceramente? Não se importava.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_Sei que você me quer_

_Eu deixei óbvio que eu quero você também_

Oras, ela era uma mulher vacinada e de maior. Pagava suas contas sem nem um dia de atraso, cuidava de sua casa e nunca precisou da ajuda de ninguém. Sendo assim porque deixaria que os outros descem palpites de suas escolhas?

Seu pai, normalmente a chamava de perdida.

Ela sempre descordava com um sorriso nos lábios. Engano o do seu pai, ela havia se encontrado a muito, muito tempo.

Sob os holofotes coloridos, e a musica alta, ela passou entre os corpos suados enquanto caminhava ao bar. Sorriu ao encarar o local cheio, gostava da liberdade das sextas noturnas, onde ela podia muito bem ser quem quisesse, e o melhor de tudo com quem quisesse.

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (oooh)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_Vamos remover o espaço entre mim e você_

_Agora balance seu corpo (oooh)_

_Caramba, eu gosto do jeito que você se move_

O vestido decotado deu uma bela visão ao barman, assim que ela se escorou sob o balcão de mármore. O homem constrangido pelo olhar descarado que havia dado a mulher a sua frente, logo subiu os olhos enquanto sorria.

Ino alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Ela havia visto o olhar do rapaz, mais apenas dera ombros. Qual mal os olhos do pobre homem podiam causar?

\- Uma tequila, por favor. – Ela disse entre uma piscadela. Os cabelos loiros dançando sob suas costas conforme ela tombava a cabeça para ver a pista.

O homem nada disse, mais do que depressa ele pegou a garrafa, preparando o drink com um zelo até então desconhecido por Ino. O _pretty boy_, se soubesse quem o encarava, ficaria tão longe da mulher quanto o diabo da cruz.

Ele colocou o copo sob o balcão e sorriu cortes, voltou a seus afazeres enquanto vez ou outra subia o olhar até a gloriosa mulher a sua frente.

Ino até puxaria papo com o homem, porém um rosto três cadeiras a sua direita, chamou sua atenção.

Ruivo, com um rosto expressando um descontentamento até então incompreensível, por parte dela, um corpo bonito, cabelos despojados, barba por fazer.

Ela sorriu. Ele era tremendamente gostoso.

O encarando de forma descarada, ela pode ver os amigos do então homem, o chamarem para ir a pista, e ele negar de modo insistente. Ele rodopiava o copo fundo entre os dedos, a pedra de gelo girando sob o liquido que até então era whisky puro.

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you

_Essa é a situação_

_Já estive em todas as nações_

_Mas ninguém nunca me fez sentir do jeito que você faz_

_Você sabe a minha motivação_

_Devido a minha reputação_

_Por favor, desculpe eu não quero ser rude_

_Mas essa noite eu vou te foder_

Classe ele tinha. Pensou a garota ao notar que dos pés a cabeça ele apresentava uma elegância até então nunca antes vista por ela.

Não que Ino não saísse com os mauricinhos engravatados, só era o fato de que em sua lista, aquele tipo era minoria.

Ela já estava disposta a virar o rosto e continuar as suas investidas no barman, quando o olhar dele pousou sobre o seu.

_Filho da puta gostoso!_

O meio sorriso do homem, foi acompanhado de seu levantar. O riso irresistivelmente maldoso foi acompanhado de seus passos se aproximando de si.

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

_Oh, você sabe_

_Que essa noite eu vou te foder_

-Boa noite. – Ele murmurou roupo, sentando exatamente ao seu lado. O perfume amadeirado a deixou embriagada por alguns instantes.

A resposta por parte da garota fora apreciada em sua garganta a língua passando deliciosamente sobre os lábios, sorvendo o gosto da bebida que ela ingeria. O que o fez ficar ainda mais apreensivo.

Ele não se considerava um cafajeste. Não, não, muito pelo contrário. Ele era um completo gentleman, deixava muito claro a suas companhias que o que lhe interessava era uma noite de sexo descompromissado. Conquistador era um nome apropriado para o que ele fazia.

Dominava mais de motéis, do que países, sabia incontáveis modos de dar prazer a uma mulher. Sabia acima de tudo a convencer uma a ir para o caminho perverso junto de si.

Se elas aceitariam? Bem, isso já era assunto para outra hora.

Mais ali, naquele instante, ele se sentia levemente acuado.

A loira mais gostosa que já havia visto em toda a sua miserável existência o encarava. E por Deus, ele sabia o que aquele tipo de olhar significava.

You're so damn pretty

If I had a type than baby it'd be you

I know your ready

If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

_Você é tão bonita_

_Se eu tivesse um tipo, querida, seria você_

_Eu sei que você está pronta_

_Se eu nunca tivesse mentido, querida, você seria a verdade_

-_Boa noite_. – Ela disse com a voz baixa enquanto o encarava abertamente. O sorriso felino nos lábios femininos a deixavam ainda mais bonita.

Ele se controlou para não ser rude e já ir para cima dela a beijando. Não fazia o seu tipo agarrar uma mulher, ele gostava de que fosse algo mutuo, aberto, e se possível tão profano quanto as ideias que surgiam em sua mente.

\- _Está acompanhada?_ – Ele questionou calmo enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela, a boca perigosamente perto de seu lóbulo. O que o fez sentir o perfume doce dela. Céus ele achou que se excitaria antes mesmo que ela o tocasse.

Ela riu alto, a mão fora diretamente para sob sua coxa, as unhas vermelhas, se enroscando de forma sensual sob o tecido fino. Imediatamente ele se arrepiou diante da atitude inesperada.

-_Não estou, mas se você quiser pode me fazer companhia._ – Ela comentou certeira, quando seus dedos estavam tão próximos a seu pau que ele imediatamente pulsou em antecipação.

Diabos!

Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey

_Hoje à noite eu vou fazer__  
__Tudo o que eu quero com você__  
__Tudo o que você quiser__  
__Tudo o que você quer, eu também quero, querida._

A loira a sua frente, era a sua personalidade perversa, safada, profana, no sexo oposto.

O riso, o modo de embriagar os parceiros com cheiros e toques pouco descentes. Ela era a sua parte perdida.

\- _Claro._ – Ele murmurou rouco, ajeitando a calça que já o apertava por completo. Ele tentou pensar em algo, mas sua mente estava inebriada de pensamentos. Quando menos se dera conta ela estava sentada sobre seu colo.

O vestido curto com certeza subira alguns centímetros quando ela se ajeitou em seu colo, passando de forma deliciosa a bunda avantajada sobre seu mastro.

\- _Posso saber seu nome._ – Ela disse entrecortadamente enquanto o encarava.

Deus do céu, o seu verde nunca havia combinado tanto com uma cor, quanto com os olhos azuis turquesa dela.

\- _Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, e o seu? _– Ele murmurou rouco, embriagado pelo seu próprio prazer em saber que uma mulher como _aquela_ estava usando a si.

Ela riu, passou a mão sobre a camisa de linho dele, sentiu cada traço de seu corpo.

\- _Ino, Yamanaka Ino._ – Ela disse antes de mordiscar seus lábios de uma forma deliciosamente prazerosa, para logo após o beijar.

From the window

To the wall

Gotta give u, my all

_Da janela_

_Até a parede_

_Tenho que te dar meu melhor_

A língua avida explorando o gosto almiscaro do whisky, as unhas passando perigosamente por seus cabelos. Ela era a definição de _perdição_.

Gemendo com aquele tipo de toque ousado, ele se permitiu apalpar a bunda da garota. Seus dedos pressionaram a carne macia enquanto ele empurrava ainda mais sua ereção contra ela.

A sua boca ainda sentia a língua dela o explorando, suas mãos imediatamente correram até a nuca, enquanto alisava os cabelos loiros, puxando-a cada vez mais para si.

As luzes baixaram ainda mais e ele não aguentou.

Tinha de levá-la para o banheiro mais próximo e realizar nela todas as suas vontades.

\- _Quer se divertir?_ – Ele murmurou entre os beijos e ela sorriu ainda em sua boca.

\- _Quem disse que não estou me divertindo?_ – Ela murmurou safada, rebolando ainda mais em seu colo.

\- _Porra!_ – Fora impossível manter o palavrão dentro dos lábios. Sem se importar com o joguinho sacana da garota a sua frente ele simplesmente a circundou em seus braços e a levantou, enquanto imitava tal gesto.

A encouchando de forma descarada ele a encaminhava em direção ao banheiro masculino. Mas ela, sendo ardilosa do jeito que era, não deixaria aquilo ocorrer. Pelo menos não da forma que ele queria.

O puxando pela mão, ela o levou até o local mais escuro da incessante casa noturna. Dali, se tinha uma boa visão de tudo o que acontecia, apesar de deixar ambos entre a penumbra da escuridão.

You got that body

That make me wanna get on the boat

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that ass

Turn around and let me see them pants

You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Lets find something to do

_Você tem o corpo_

_Que me faz querer entrar no barco_

_Só pra ver você dançar_

_E eu amo o jeito que você mexe a bunda_

_Vire-se e deixe-me vê-la sua calcinha_

_Você está presa comigo_

_Eu estou preso com você_

Vamos encontrar algo para fazer

Sua boca voltou a dar atenção a mulher, pensando então de que não passaria dos amassos, quando a mão dela desceu sua braguilha.

Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa mais logo se suavizaram diante do toque macio de seus dedos, medindo toda a sua extensão com um sorriso safado.

\- _Você é bem grande._ – Ela murmurou sapeca, antes de colocar todo o seu volume para fora.

Sua carne, sensível, pulsou ainda mais diante da expectativa do que aconteceria em seguir.

Ele se sentiu tonto, perdido, extasiado. Como poderia dizer que aquilo sim era mulher, sem que ofendesse nenhuma das que estavam a sua volta.

Desinibido, ele levou as suas mãos para debaixo do curto vestido. Procurou o fino tecido de sua calcinha e encontrou no lugar a pele nua.

Ele riu, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Ela era o seu sonho.

I dont mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

_Eu não quero ser rude_

_Mas essa noite eu vou te foder_

_Oh, você sabe_

_Que essa noite eu vou te foder_

_Oh, você sabe_

Mordendo os lábios ele deslizou os dedos para dentro da cavidade quente, úmida e apertada. Sorriu quando ela fechou os olhos, extasiada com o conforto que os seus dedos davam a carne pulsante.

O seu polegar já tocava o seu ponto mais sensível quando ela o afastou, direcionando seu membro dentre suas mãos para dentro de si.

O ruivo sorriu antes de se arremeter. Uma única vez. Forte, fundo, fazendo-a se esquecer dos trezentos seres humanos presentes dentro do mesmo ambiente.

Nada importava naquele momento. Exceto os corpos se chocando, as mãos másculas e firmes a tocando, massageando os seios com uma habilidade até então desconhecida pela garota.

\- _Me foda mais Ruivinho_ \- Gaara quase urrou ao ouvir ela, com a voz ofegante e dentre os gemidos o pedindo por mais.

Sem perder tempo ele deu o que ela tanto almejava.

Aumentou a força de suas entocadas, enquanto ele suspirava, extasiado com a melhor foda de sua vida.

Ela então passou a língua em toda a extensão de seu pescoço, ele ainda se mantinha firme nas entocadas, quando ela gemeu manhosa, enquanto sussurrava que estava gozando.

Oh, ele havia morrido.

Não era possível que existisse algo mais perfeito do a doce voz dela o dizendo que seu pau havia a deixado em um completo estado de extasse.

Ele não aguentou por muito tempo. Deu mais algumas entocadas e se permitiu jorrar sob as coxas desnudas da garota a sua frente.

Ela sorriu, suada, mais acima de tudo satisfeita.

E ele, bem, ele ainda estava ali, a encarando se perguntando como havia conseguido foder na frente de toda uma balada.

Ela então o tirou de seu transe com um beijo. Sua boca macia colando sobre a sua, a língua se atracando junto a sua, no que ao seu ver era uma despedida. A despedida de sua melhor transa em anos.

\- _Boa noite ruivinho, quem sabe nos esbarramos no futuro por aí._ \- E no instante seguinte se afastava, ajustando a sua roupa. O mandando uma piscadela e um beijo por cima do ombro.

Ele a chamou.

Ela se voltou imediatamente como se estivesse disposta a ouvi-lo.

\- _Me passe seu número?_ – Oh, ele não queria parecer um marmanjo desesperado, mais diante daquela beldade, qualquer atitude era justificável.

Ela sorriu, a passos lentos colou seu corpo ao dele. A mão descera até seu pau, o pegando por cima da calça em uma caricia deliberadamente perversa.

\- _Eu não troco telefone Sabaku. Gosto da liberdade de casos de uma única noite._ – A voz sussurrando em seu ouvido só o fez sorrir.

Novamente tomando seus lábios em um selinho, ela se afastou enquanto sumia em meio a tantas pessoas.

E, por ora, o ruivo tinha compreendido que um dia era da Caça, e o outro do caçador. Infelizmente naquela noite ele havia sido capturado.


End file.
